All in a Day's Work
by thatweirdstorygirl
Summary: Since Mako is a year older than Korra, I decided to have a little fun with it.


Avatar Aang was heading home from a council meeting late afternoon. It was a cool late summer day. The meeting ran a bit late, so he decided to stop by a candy store downtown to get some of Katara's favorite chocolate. And a little extra for himself. And as he walked out, a little boy caught his attention. He couldn't have been more than a year old. He could barley stand on his feet. But what really caught his attention was, he was all alone. "Dada?Mama?" he called. Aang knew he had to help him, but before he had a chance, a woman ran by and WHAM! Knocked him over into the fountain with her over-sized shopping bag. The little boy climbed out of the fountain, sopping wet, sat on the ground and cried. It was so pitiful, he couldn't take it. Aang rushed over to the boy, got down on his knees and cooed to him "Hey, it's ok buddy." The toddler looked up acknowledging him for a moment, then went back to wailing. He waterbent the water from his clothes back into the fountain, and sent a cool breeze onto him. He looked up at the old Airbender in awe. "That's better. Now," Aang reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of chocolate. "Do you want some chocolate?" He said as he reached out his hand. He nodded his head enthusiastically, and took the chocolate."Now, lets go find your Mommy and Daddy." Aang stood up. As he did, the toddler signaled to Aang , asking for him to carry him. He smiled and picked him up. When they got to the police station, he was fast asleep.

Aang walked into Toph's office, and she had her hands on some papers with dots all over them. "Aang? What are you doing here? And who are you holding?" "Sorry to bother you Toph. This little boy lost his parents, and I was wondering if you got any reports on a missing child?" "Hmm. I'm not sure? Let me ask my assistant. Lin!" A woman in a metalbending suit with long black hair walked in. "Yes?" "Have there been any reports of a missing child." "Umm..." She shuffled through her papers. "Yes. A man and a woman reported one about an hour ago. I'll go call them." "Thanks Linny." Lin left the room. "And now we wait." said Toph. "And now we wait." Aang repeated. Toph put her hands back on the papers. "I've been meaning to ask, what are you doing?" "Reading these reports." "How?" "So, this guy, Chao Diǎnzì up at Ba Sing Se University, created this kind language for blind people. It's just a bunch of dots and shapes upraised on paper in a specific order to represent a letter. I just feel it and I can read it." "That's amazing. What's it called." "They call it Diǎnzì after him." There was a brief moment of silence. There was no sound except the occasional flip of a page, and the little boys breathing. Breaking the silence, was a knock at the door.

"Come in Lin."said Toph. Lin opened the door and stepped into the room. "There here." she said. "Alright let's go meet them." said Aang. "Oh Lin?" "Yes Uncle Twinkletoes?" He pouted for a second hearing that nickname. "We're gonna have to make sure these guys are his parents, and I probably shouldn't bring him in, soo.." Gingerly and swiftly he handed Lin the child and pranced off. "Thanks Lin!" "Uncle! Get back here! You know I'm not good with kids!" She whisper-screamed trying not to wake the boy. She sighed exasperatedly and look down at the tot. As he woke up, Lin panicked for a split second, not knowing what to do. He rubbed his face with his chubby hands, then stared up into her emerald eyes. She gave a cheap smile. He immediately took interest in her long hair, and started pulling it into his mouth. "Hey! Hey..Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go!" She pulled her hair away from him. As his lip quivered and he began to whimper, only one word went through Lin's mind that's she didn't say because there was a child present. He started crying. Very, Very, loudly. As she tried to shut him up, nearby officers and workers began to stare and snicker. "Ugh! Oh fine. Here." She shoved her hair towards him. He immediately stopped and began pulling and chewing her hair again. "Ulgh." she pouted in disgust and defeat. Two officers nearby were still snickering. She glare at them and kicked her heel into the ground, tripping one of them. She glared at the other one, who quickly grabbed his papers and ran off. "Good choice." She remarked to herself. But the toddler interrupted her victory with an hard tug on her hair, making her growl a little. Just then Aang popped out of a door at the end of the hallway. "Alright, c'mon in Lin. And bring the kid." "Gladly."

Lin went into the room and sitting there were a man and woman. The woman was obviously Fire Nation from her attire. She wore a red shirt with pale golden designs with a small pointed flap at the bottom and a black long sleeved undershirt. Her curly black hair was up in a bun with a few loose curls in her face, one covering her kind red eyes and pale face. As for the man, he wore a plain, pale green suit and a red scarf. He had a well trimmed pointed beard, about an inch long, and black buzzed cut hair with lightly tanned skin. When they saw the boy, they both immediately jumped out of their chairs, almost simultaneously. "Mako!" said the woman. Mako quickly lost interest in playing with Lin's hair at the sweet sound of his mothers voice. "Mama!" he held out his arms. They both ran around the table and Lin, more than willingly, shoved Mako into his mothers arms. "You. Owe me." Lin said as she poked Aang's chest. Aang snickered "Sure thing Lin." Lin walked out.

"Oh Spirits! Mako!" "My baby!" They both said as they wrapped their arms around Mako, who was squished in between them. Even so, he had a big, heart-warming grin, happy to see his parents. They both looked up at Aang, who stood there smiling. "Oh thank so much Avatar." said the woman. "Just doing my job." he replied. "C'mon, let's go home." said the man. "Ho?" Mako said. "Yes, home. We get to go home." his mother cooed as they walked out. Aang sighed. "It's always nice to see things like this." "You 'ole softy you." Toph nudged him. "Hey, I'm just..." Aang stoped and went into a coughing fit. "Aang? Are you ok?" She put her hand on his shoulder. Aang took a breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just getting old, that's all." "Go home and get some rest. You need it." "Sure thing. Bye." "Bye." Toph smiled, but when he left her face was filled with concern. He was right you know. Aang WAS getting old. He was almost sixty three, no. One-hundred sixty three. Aang wouldn't live forever, she knew that. But it was hard to believe that anytime now, Aang could... No, don't dwindle on these thoughts. She told herself. When it happens, it happens. And that's that. But he wouldn't die for awhile now. Right? Little did Toph, or anyone know the horrible things to come in the next few weeks.


End file.
